


"s(he) means everything to me,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, Lowercase, M/M, One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Relationship, Sad Lance (Voltron), and adam is mentioned only, no happy ending, shiro doesn't talk excplicitly at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: lance, for all his foolish desires, is happy shiro is getting married.note: mostly rewritten





	"s(he) means everything to me,"

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take this as an anti adashi work, i just wanted to write one-sided shance
> 
> note #2: i didn't like it the first time but i like it now, not an anti adashi

it started with a soft, “i’m getting married, lance.” and suddenly every single hidden kiss, whispered promise and gentle caress melted into the air and hung themselves on the walls of lance's heart. every single promise of taking care of each other were nailing themselves into the crevices of every dark corner lance had tried to fill with false hope. the salty and blackened taste of jealousy and heartbreak settle on his tongue as he squeezes out a hasty congratulatory hug and muffled, “i cannot wait to help.” he tries not to flinch when he feels shiro exhale in relief and beg him to be the best man because keith is out doing something or other with the blade. and lance? lance crumbles and agrees because he'd do anything for shiro. 

somewhere in the middle, between clones and dying, lance used to think, when he and shiro were stuck in space and used to share beds and hold hands just to feel human contact, that when they got back to earth, he'd be the one shiro married. lance knew, from the beginning, it was a pipe dream at best. adam was it for shiro, lance was just a convenient friend who happened to like cuddling and touching people. lance knows the sun sets and rises with every blink of shiro’s eyes and if there's one thing lance mcclain can do, it's let someone go when he needs too.

in the fallout before the end, lance smiles up at shiro, soft and dull, as he explains the proper way for shiro to tie his tie. lance can feel the dread, thick and heavy against his tongue when he stops his trembling fingers and steps out of the near embrace he and shiro had found themselves in and grinning through the watery taste of despair filling his mouth. he knows that shiro is talking and that he needs to be listening, gushing about how excited he is to get married, his anxieties, things he wishes keith were here to hear instead because lance can't stop the aching in his chest whenever he sees shiro and adam together. 

lance, before he really understands what he's doing, let's himself fist shiro's suit jacket and press a harsh kiss to his mouth, licking and sucking his way in, savoring the way shiro's chapped lips feel against his. tasting the bitter coffee and sugary doughnuts from breakfast on shiro's tongue when he kisses lance back. when he pulls away, he knows he's crying, but he still smiles and says, “i have loved you since the sky spat you out,” lance flattens his palms against shiro's jacket and smooths out the wrinkles he caused, “and i will love you until the sun burns out and the earth rots from the inside out.” 

it ends with a broken, “congratulations takashi, i couldn't be happier that you finally got your ending.” lance says so soft it disappears with the soft hum of the air conditioner in the background. “i'm just sorry i couldn't be what you needed.” lance says as he turns on his heel and ignores the desperate calls of his name, letting the door slam tightly behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> henlo my tumblr is togxpi and so is my twitter


End file.
